This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. One of the goals of the COBRE and the Gene Function Core are to support the Transgenic and Gene Targeting Core facilities that are an essential part of the infrastructure at MUSC. The COBRE support has ensured that high quality personnel are compensated to a level that decreases the potential of their being recruited away. This has given the Transgenic Facility the personnel continuity necessary to establish its record of performing high quality work. The more long-standing Gene Targeting Facility is doing well but still requires our support to maintain its high quality function. With this strong infrastructure we are providing the following services to the COBRE Junior Investigators at no cost to their budgets: a) Generation of mice-transgenic mice are generated by both pronuclear microinjection and homologous recombination in ES cells. b) Mentoring- the initial and additional project leaders have been, and will continue to be, mentored in the varied ways of utilizing transgenic and gene targeted technologies. c) Experimentation- all experiments that generate and/or use transgenic/gene targeted mice have been, and will continue to be, facilitated from concept to completion. d) Generation of viral vectors- this core can generate adenoviruses, retroviruses, and lentiviruses